


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Gkyhdjr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gkyhdjr/pseuds/Gkyhdjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is always the one to purify the akuma. But what if, after being knocked out, Chat is left alone with no way to cure the akuma? What will he do? And what will be the consequences of his actions?</p>
<p>*previously "Mistakes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> READ THESE NOTES OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED FOR THIS STORY!!!
> 
> Alright so this is how this story will work. Bits of the story will be in italics. **These parts of the story are in the future.** So it will be kinda like those TV shows where they show something that happens in the future then back up, and you have to figure out what happens. This is just the prologue, 
> 
> Also why is it that I have writers block usually right at the end of a story? My endings are never good. So be away of that. Hopefully everyone will like this story! There will probably be lots of Marichat, because for reasons I don't know, that is my favorite pairing. Also, in this story, they are aged up to about eighteen. Because while some people are okay with the violence and romance when they are younger, I think they should be older. Anyways..

**By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Then toll the bells both loud and deep, God is not dead, nor doth he sleep. The wrong will fail, the right prevail, with peace on Earth, good will towards men.**

_Marinette ran haphazardly through the streets of Paris. Tears clouded her vision, making her nearly slip multiple times onto the streets, slick with rain water. Surprisingly, the streets were empty of both people and cars. Most likely because of the akuma set loose. She could hear the distant sounds of destruction from the other side of the city. She needed to help. But she couldn’t stop running._

_Eventually she did sleep, landing face down in a puddle of water. The injuries she had acquired all sent a string of pain through her body, as well as the scratches she had just acquired on her hands. Marinette sat there for a second, in a daze, then she quickly pushed herself up, coughing and taking in deep breaths. If the rain hadn’t already soaked her through, the puddle she had just landed in certainly did. Mariette quickly stood up, pushing some dark strands of hair clinging to her face out of the way, before once again running. Her lungs burned, and her chest heaved up and down. But she didn’t stop. Not until ahead of her, she saw an alleyway that could short cut her to her house._

_At the entrance of the alley, she stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to refill her body with the oxygen it needed. As she stood there, she listened carefully all around her. With all the people gone, or in hiding, the silence was unnerving. But she was listening for something in particular. When she didn’t hear it, she started into the alley. Though she walk was cut off as she heard a rumbling from above. Marinette’s head quickly turned up wards, just in time to see the stairs of a fire escape, falling to the ground. A yelp of surprise exited her mouth, and she quickly jumped backwards, a corner of the fire escape just barely missing her. Marinette looked at the stairs, now blocking her escape, with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart. After a moment, she quickly scrambled to her feet, only to hear steps echoing down the alleyway towards her. Without even looking back, she bolted towards the fallen fire escape, trying to find a way through the blockage. But there wasn’t away. She quickly turned around, her back pressing painfully into an edge, and watched the figure draw closer._

_“Snap out of it!” She yelled, trying to back up even more, making the sharp edge break the skin of her back. She winced but stayed where she was, her breath shaky._

_“This isn’t you!” She shouted again. The figure stopped for a second, just a few feet away from her, before reaching a hand out. Marinette turned her head, trying to avoid being touched. But eventually, a gloved hand settled on her cheek._

_“Found you.”_


End file.
